Wrestling Comment Drabbles
by candy-belle
Summary: A series of drabbles and ficcets based on comment prompts left on Lj. This little collection features Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, CM Punk, Triple H, John Cena, Randy Orton, Evan Bourne
1. The Guns, fluff, chocolate

**2:****energy_purple**** The Guns, fluff, chocolate,****  
**

Lex stretched yawning slightly as he did. They were watching some crappy movie not that he was really paying attention but it was the first time in ages he and Chris had spent any time together for ages and he was damned if he was gonna spoil it by bitching about the film. Instead he sneaked a look at Chris and smiled. Chris was steadily working his way through a box of chocolates. Watching Chris pop another into his mouth Lex smiled and reached out to steal one.

Without even looking up from the screen Chris caught Lex's wrist, picked up a chocolate with his other hand and squished it into Lex's palm chuckling at the string of expletive he got in response. Then, still without looking at him, he licked Lex's palm clean before handing Lex a fresh chocolate and huffing, "Ask next time."

Lex didn't reply he just munched his hard won chocolate.


	2. EvanRandy, NOT Fluffy, whipped

3. rfg_72 Evan/Randy, NOT Fluffy, whipped

Evan yelled out as the whip cut into his buttocks. He knew he deserved it, he'd disappointed Randy, he'd disappointed so many people – he deserved to be whipped. He shivered as Randy paused the strikes to run a large hand over his abused backside. There was nothing tender in the touch, it was merely exploratory, seeing how much more punishment he could take. And Evan knew he would take it. He didn't care how much he wanted to scream his safe word he would see the punishment through to the bitter end. Clenching his fists he gripped the chain that was stretching him up onto his tip toes and tried to hold back the secondary whimper. He would be strong. He'd take his punishment. He'd prove to Randy he was worth the effort. He was damned if he was going to lose Randy as well as his career.


	3. The Guns, smut, handcuffs

1: darkangel_0410 the prompt: The Guns, smut, handcuffs:

Chris grunted in surprise as Alex shoved him back against the turnbuckle. He didn't have time to fight back before he felt a strange coldness snap closed over his wrist. Glancing down he tugged at his wrist swearing loudly as he realised he was cuffed to the ropes.

"Lex, undo these handcuffs. I'm warning you I…" he started to yell angrily, but it was anger that evaporated as Alex slowly slid to his knees in front of him. Feeling Alex's hand flare over his hips, Chris swore again. He gave a stuttered breath as Alex pressed a biting kiss to his exposed hip line. Starting down into the dark eyes looking up at him, Chris groaned and let his head fall back murmuring fondly, "Bastard!" knowing he was well and truly caught.


	4. Centon, first time, boobies

1. sah07 Centon, first time, boobies

"Ahhh! What the fu…" Randy slithered away rubbing his chest glaring at John, "What the fuck you doing?"

"Sorry!" exclaimed John sitting back on his heels, blushing slightly, "I've never done this with a dude before. I'm just doing what I always do and I was…"

"You were trying to squeeze my breast?" asked Randy starting incredulously at his best friend and current make out partner.

John blushed even more and without looking at Randy, he murmured, "I always love playing with boobies and stuff and I…this it just I…" he started to move away but Randy's hand lashed out catching the thick arm.

Flipping them over so he was straddling John's hips, Randy smiled down at his blushing best friend. Catching John's hand he pulled it back to his chest pressing the palm flat over his recently abused peck, rumbling softly, "You can still play with the nipple, John. Just no grabbing for what's not there." He rolled his hips seductively adding with a growly, "You've got a whole new toy box to play with now."


	5. The Guns, smut, scratches

1. blood_noir The Guns, smut, scratches

"Bastard!" grouched Alex twisting to try and see his shoulder blades. He could feel where Chris had raked his nails down his back during his orgasm, leaving deep scratches in his skin. Glaring at Chris who was sniggering beside him he landed a hard than needed slap across Chris's stomach snapping, "Laugh it up, Dickweed! Just wait until next time I am so going…"

"Shut up Lex," ordered Chris as he reached up and curled a hand around the back of Alex's neck. Pulling his resisting partner down, Chris claimed his mouth with a hard demanding kiss before pushing him away, chuckling wickedly, "You love it, Lex. You love it."


	6. HunterJohn Cena, smut, feather

**2: ****adira_tam**** the prompt: Hunter/John Cena, smut, feather:**

Hunter smirked, loving the string of expletives pouring out of John's mouth. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to John's neck teasing, "Something wrong?"

John turned his head and glared at him before breaking into a grin. Grunting as Hunter's touch moved lower, he swore again, his hips trying to react as the white feather continued its teasing journey down his body. As the feather traced the edges of John's backside Hunter murmured absently, "Remind me to thank Evan for suggesting this erotic form of foreplay"

John didn't reply. His brain had exploded with pleasure the moment Hunter decided to use his tongue to trace the feather's path round over his buttocks and down between his legs.


	7. The Guns, smut, blindfold

3. enigmatic_raven The Guns, smut, blindfold

Alex grunted trying to pull away as Chris wrapped the bandana around his eyes. He hated losing sight of his lover but they both knew the moment he was blind the passion would intensify. Pressing a kiss over each hidden eye Chris rested his forehead against Alex's, offering some silent reassurance. Running the knuckle of his finger along Alex's jawline, he pulled back then with a wicked smirk curling his lip, he suddenly reached down and cupped Alex's groin, loving the surprised grunt that melted into a long low mew of desire. Within his smirk morphing into a grin Chris ran his hand down Alex's chest pausing to tweak an already firm nipple. Knowing Alex couldn't see him, Chris finally allowed his feelings to show in his face. He finally let himself show the love he truly felt for the bound and blindfolded man writhing with pleasure before him.


	8. CenaPunk, smut, beer

2. nlee86 Cena/Punk, smut, beer_(this was really hard as I don't actually ship these two at all)_

"Bastard!" yelled Punk. He was covered in beer. Slamming the locker room door shut, he spat on the floor, disgusted with just that brief hint of alcohol on his tongue.

"Come here," soothed John. He tugged Punk closer, wrapping his arms around his less-than-delighted fuck-buddy.

"I smell like a brewery!" objected Punk trying to push John away.

John didn't reply instead he lowered his head and before Punk could react John started to lick the side of his face. For a moment Punk couldn't work out what John was doing but then, as the knowledgeable tongue worked its way over the corner of his mouth, Punk suddenly relaxed, realising what John was doing. His wonderful annoying larger-than-life fuck-buddy was cleaning him up, and for once Punk didn't have to heart to make a sarcastic or biting comment in reply. Instead he simply leant into the embrace and let John carry on, secretly loving the surprisingly erotic moment.


End file.
